User talk:XXGingerheartXx
That sounds like a good idea! But I would want to do the writing challenge with something other than romance, e.g. the most gory scene or the best kitting or something along those lines. But other than that, it sounds like a great idea! *boooooom*MY HAMSTER EXPLODED! EEKOMG Ging, I'm so sorry. lol for some reason it doesn't say that I have new messages (I also have to respond back to Patch lmfao dammit) Anyway, sure! Do what you like. I kinda like that idea, and maybe we could start like a weekly challenges thing where the users compete in different things and can join competitions? Gosh, that sounds like a lot, but also sounds cool. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! (hehe lol) Hey, I was wondering if you added the slider to the front page? if you did how? because Blueleaf made her own wiki and i tried to add one but it doesn't show up. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 23:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Okie thanks. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 23:16, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Front Page When you are not busy I think the front page needs to be updated, like the news, and maybe some new stoires on the slider. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 16:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Eyyy, since I might be joining, what's this wikia about? like - what do you do here mostly? 18:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks. 19:25, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Spoof Clan? You know the rp clans? well i was thinking, could we have a spoof clan? Is it just a game? ''I don't know... ''' 19:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) hey can i make a story with pokemon and warriors where a apprentice who wishes to be leader and a leader who never gets to go out of her cave switch places 03:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome messages Helllo, I can dhow how the welcome automatic message can be changed, if you want it to be custimized. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest''' is'' SILENCE]] 21:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can't since admin rights are needed to do so. But you edit this page: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon to welcome user without accounts and this one: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user for people with accounts, all you have to do it edit the page, and it will change the welcome message. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) The links lead to WAW but if you go into the link and right: myown warriors where wearewarriors used to be, it will link to this wiki. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey ginger would you like to join a wiki patch made http://warriors-frostclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Collab Christmas Spoof So I just now thought of making a christmas collab spoof with Wolf ans we were wondering if you'd like to join? I'm also asking Clev and Spots. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 18:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Our oc's have a crhistmas gathering and we haven't thought of the rest but maybe a part chrasher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Since it's not christmas anymore maybe we could start a New Years one instead? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 18:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Decision Yes, that`s ok! I see you have already made the page. ~Holly Sounds fair. :D ~Holly That is a vERY EARLY merry Christmas message *You're filled with DETERMINATION 00:15, January 31, 2016 (UTC) huehuehue *You're filled with DETERMINATION 15:06, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ginger, what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while... Yes it is perfectly fine if you take on the role of leader of this Wiki, I just don't have the time for it... I might be active every so often... but not right now... just too much is going on in my life... I miss you all (metaphorically speaking :) and, all the time, I wish I could have more time on my hands to work on this Wiki and WCA... Thanks for messaging me! SPOTTEHWOBBLE! i was also thinkin Heck yeah girl! *You're filled with DETERMINATION 00:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) um, I kind of did! I got the idea from something a friend of mine said, "Red Angels and White Devils." The basis of the story could be: 'Two apparations sit on a bride's shoulders. One is a red angel and says 'don't do it!' The other is a white devial and says 'do it!' What does she do?" And it could be a complex love story and we could trade off writing Redpaw and Whitepaw?? I dunno. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 01:26, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Damn. Uh, yes please. That story right there. Uh huh. Mhm. Yes. *You're filled with DETERMINATION 01:55, February 10, 2016 (UTC)